A variety of different hydraulic systems for construction machinery are known in the art. The hydraulic systems comprise several hydraulic actuators receiving a supply of pressurized fluid for actuating moveable members of the machinery, such as swing drives, booms, dippers, buckets, travel motors and other moveable parts of the respective construction machinery. In traditional hydraulic systems, depending on the size of construction machinery, one or more largely sized displacement pump/s is/are used to supply pressurized hydraulic fluid to all of the actuators of the respective machinery. To this end, the hydraulic displacement pump/s is/are each connected to several actuators by means of directional control valves, which connect the outlet port of the pump/s to all of the hydraulic actuators. The output flow of the hydraulic pump/s is therefore distributed between several actuators by means of proportional control valves. These so-called metering systems cause throttling of the flow through the control valves and are known to waste energy as a consequence.